


black moons in those eyes of hers

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Sexual Content, Trans Female Character, Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: She tastes sweet, Renjun briefly thinks, but she always does even when her mouth is still filled with blood, with something bitter hidden underneath her tongue, and stealing her breath away with every passing of the tip of her fingers against her skin.Jaemin tastes sweet and smells like flowers blooming during spring, but Renjun knows that Jaemin is all but that — she isn't sweet, isn't docile, isn't soft. Jaemin could end her in the blink of an eye, but she doesn’t. And that’s what makes her taste even sweeter.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	black moons in those eyes of hers

**Author's Note:**

> happy international lesbian day <3
> 
> a special thank u to everyone who indulged me on my vampires headcanons!!! especially tia who made this be born and mash who actually went through the rough draft like a hero <3 love u all

It's always dark when she arrives.

Sometimes it's just when the sun has set, with a hint of pink and purple still lingering into the darkening sky — but mostly it's when the moon is high and the stars are all out, the wind turning into something colder, something suggestive.

Even though it doesn't matter, Renjun opens the window of her room. She almost lights a candle before she stops herself in the last second, fingers freezing before she drops the matches back inside a drawer. Her back is to the window, her focus entirely on the laptop in front of her and the essay she still needs to finish, but when she takes a deep breath after a while, lifting her arms up to stretch and groaning from staying in the same position for so long, Renjun catches a whiff of the scent around her.

She arrives when the sun sets and brings with herself a flowery fragrance laced with something metallic — a reminder of the destruction hidden underneath her sweet smile. And when Renjun realizes that she's not alone anymore, she turns on her chair to find Jaemin laying down on her small bed, all long limbs stretched and relaxed while watching her with dark eyes.

It's impossible to hide how just the presence of Jaemin makes her feel _things_ — the way her heart races, the hitch on her breath, the longing that settles inside of her for the touch of another.

And she knows that Jaemin can see all of that, can notice every little thing her body does. Jaemin only needs to quirk up the side of her lips for Renjun to know that she's aware of everything.

There are no second thoughts and Renjun abandons her unfinished essay, quickly scrambling to join Jaemin in bed. Her arms enlace around Jaemin's neck before she can even catch her breath, can even utter a greeting.

Jaemin only chuckles, her red lips forming an easy smile, eyes always carefully watching her every movement. Like a predator always observing her prey, never slipping up.

"For how long have you been here?" Renjun asks, unconsciously licking her lips when she feels Jaemin's gaze running across her face, body breaking in goosebumps almost as if she could already feel the chill of Jaemin's touch upon her skin.

"Not long," is all that Jaemin answers, always enigmatic, always running in circles around her.

Jaemin can't say anything else when Renjun brings their lips together, kissing her as much as she possibly can, for as long as her lungs will allow her.

 _She tastes sweet,_ Renjun briefly thinks,but she always does even when her mouth is still filled with blood, with something bitter hidden underneath her tongue, and stealing her breath away with every passing of the tip of her fingers against her skin.

Jaemin tastes sweet and smells like flowers blooming during spring, but Renjun knows that Jaemin is all but that — she isn't sweet, isn't docile, isn't soft. Jaemin could end her in the blink of an eye, but she doesn’t. And that’s what makes her taste even sweeter.

It's the thrill of a chase that doesn't happen. Renjun presents herself entirely for Jaemin — opens herself up and doesn't run away from the cold touch of the other. She throws her head back, neck all arched, and she just trembles when she feels lips closing behind her ear, a smiling mouth trailing wet kisses down her neck until it stops over her pulse.

The lips hover over her throat, sucking a pretty mark that makes Renjun fist the sheets between her fingers. She can barely feel the hint of sharp teeth grazing her skin, eliciting a shiver to run down her spine, before it disappears in place for a sloppy, wet kiss being deposited in the same place, the hint of a smile against her neck before Jaemin is pulling back.

Renjun cracks her eyes open, blinking quickly until she can get Jaemin's face back into focus. She hadn't even realized when she had closed her eyes.

Jaemin looks down at her, lips barely curling at the corners, but she doesn't say anything, barely moves besides lifting her hand and placing it over Renjun's. Renjun relaxes the tight grip she has on the sheets.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Renjun asks after a while, feeling her chest heavy just by looking at Jaemin.

Jaemin was always entrancing — something beautiful mixed with the hint of something deadly, something dangerous. It was in the way her eyes narrowed before she'd speak something, the way it followed every movement inside a room. It was in the way she'd lick over her lips before sinking her fangs into the soft flesh, drinking and drinking until Renjun started to get dizzy.

Jaemin was always entrancing and Renjun could never get enough of her.

"What do you want me to do?" Jaemin asks, flicking her long hair over one shoulder, making her movements seem like something so simple yet so elegant.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Renjun asks instead, eyes drawn to Jaemin’s hand upon hers before lifting them to meet Jaemin’s hungry gaze. “Don’t you want to feed on me?"

"Do you want me to bite you, love?"

Renjun always wants that. And she knows that Jaemin is aware of that, that she knows how Renjun would drop anything to be pinned down underneath her, to rest on Jaemin's lap as she lapped on her neck, to hit her head against the wall as she made way for Jaemin to sink in — anything. In any form. She'd do anything to feel the tremors running over her body and the fire that burns inside her whenever Jaemin's fangs finally pierce her skin.

Renjun tightens the hold on the sheets for a second, swallowing dry as she looks down from Jaemin's dark eyes to her inviting lips. "Yes," she utters, voice almost breaking a little. "Yes, I want that."

Jaemin makes a humming noise, moving her hand up. A cold finger traces the inside of her wrist and Renjun feels her heart skip a beat.

"You do, don't you?" Jaemin murmurs, more to herself than anyone else, but Renjun still nods, waiting. Anticipating.

"Always," Renjun answers, feeling her throat get choked up a little. It tastes a bit like a confession — something heavy, and that spreads through her stomach, enveloping her entire body.

Though Jaemin doesn't answer her, the corners of her lips quirk up a little before she lifts one of Renjun's hands and places a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist, lips brushing on the same spot a second time before she finally says, "Always is a long time, though."

Any thoughts that Renjun might have escape her mind when she feels the sharpness of Jaemin's fangs against the delicate skin of her wrist. She waits for the subtle feel of pain that follows every first bite, just before the venom gets inside of her and soothes it all, but that never happens.

There's a brief hint of Jaemin's tongue against her wrist, a small taste of what has yet to come, and then Jaemin lowers her hand away from her mouth and places it back on the soft sheets. Renjun looks up at her.

Jaemin's hands are cold when she rests them over Renjun's thighs, and Renjun can feel goosebumps spreading across her body just with that simple touch. The soft shorts she's wearing do nothing to protect her legs from Jaemin's touch — but it's not like Renjun would like to, anyway. She aches for Jaemin's touch so much that sometimes it's all she can think about. She wants to feel her all over, during all the time she can.

Jaemin squeezes her thighs and Renjun fights the instinct to close them up and press her legs together. A spark flares up inside her belly, spreading down low to her entire body. Jaemin's grip is strong and her nails leave marks behind on her skin. Renjun loves them all and she'll take everything she can.

But Jaemin isn't doing anything else but that — just looking at her, squeezing her thighs, making her feel all hot and bothered inside, beg for another different kind of touch, for anything she can get.

"I want you to touch me," Renjun says, biting down hard on her bottom lip before she echoes the words, feeling a bit vulnerable, but also feeling like she could order and demand for everything she ached for. Jaemin was usually merciful and gave her whatever she wanted. Maybe she was a bit spoiled in that aspect.

"Do you?" Jaemin asked, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. Their eyes met for a second before Jaemin lowered her gaze to Renjun's lap, her hands sliding down and brushing against her inner thighs, fingers grazing all the skin it could meet. "Where do you want me to touch you, love? You always want so much and in so many different places... Tell me what you crave now."

 _What you crave._ That was easy enough for Renjun to answer. She was always longing for Jaemin's touch more than anything — to be drowned in Jaemin's essence, to feel her body against hers, and to feel the power surging through her veins when she could reduce Jaemin to nothing but broken moans and a trembling form.

And yet... and yet, there _was_ something that she craved for... something that would always make her flush and feel all heated inside. She loved Jaemin's touches and her personality and the deep talks they would have. But sometimes, all she longed for was to get lost inside her mind as she felt Jaemin's fangs piercing her skin and the euphoria taking over her entire body, feeling the point that connected them both and Jaemin's strong grip holding her down as she thrashed around and begged for more and more.

"Aren't you hungry?" Renjun tried asking again, suddenly feeling shy at the thought of being so direct and upfront. They had done so much worse than that, but out there in the open — no darkness to hide in, no dazed mind that followed an intense make out session, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable.

And that just made the fire inside of her grow even stronger.

"I'm not," Jaemin answered, a finger trailing upwards until the hand rested on the side of Renjun's hip. "I'm still full from all the other times you offered yourself, love. But... you're waiting for this, right? This is what you crave for so much after all, isn't it?"

Renjun licked her bottom lip, feeling her throat parched. The hand on her hip suddenly felt heavy and she was hyper-aware of the other hand, fingers still grazing her inner thigh, barely caressing her there.

"Yes," she mustered the courage to say, placing her hand over Jaemin's on her hip. "I just want you to touch me. I... I want you to devour me whole every single time."

Renjun felt her chest heavy with something, but as soon as Jaemin flashed a small smile, her fangs out and bright, her eyes glinting with intent, Renjun knew she'd get what she wanted and she couldn't hold the hitch on her breath or the way her legs trembled a little, threatening to close again.

"To devour you whole?" Jaemin echoes. "It would be my pleasure."

She can't hold it back anymore, so Renjun surges forward and slots their lips together, swiping her tongue over Jaemin's lower lip before trapping it between her teeth. Her hands have a mind of their own and Renjun blindly tries to find the hem of Jaemin's shirt to lift it up to pull it away, trying not to break the kiss apart as she fumbles around.

Jaemin pulls back, lips bitten red and eyes bright. "I thought you wanted me to eat you, though," she says, a hint of a tease on her tone.

"Just wanted a little taste of you," Renjun replies. She softly pecks Jaemin once, looking straight into her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't believe that this was real. That any of that was really happening.

It's just a quick kiss this time. Even though Renjun wouldn't complain about making out with Jaemin for a few hours, just feeling her body pressed against hers as they kissed, there was the promise of something more lingering in the air, a promise that had been made, and Renjun ached for that more than anything else.

When Jaemins lifts her shirt up and throws it to the side, letting it fall somewhere down on the floor, Renjun is all over her as soon as some skin is revealed. It's impossible to resist her — and now, when Jaemin has her hair mussed, eyes even darker, Renjun feels as if a power had fallen upon her and all she needed to do was to touch the goddess in front of her.

Her fingers shake slightly as they slide up from Jaemin's waist to the edge of her bra, caressing the bump of an old scar barely hidden by the soft fabric, before her hands go up even more to slide down one of the straps.

"Do you want to undress me or to be devoured today, Renjun-ah?"

Renjun gulps, the tip of her fingers teasing the soft bare skin of Jaemin's shoulder. "Both?"

"You can only have one, though..." Jaemin says, adjusting back the strap of her bra. "And I think I know which one you'd like more."

Renjun wants to complain. She wants to use her voice and ask " _Why just one of them?_ ". When it comes to Jaemin, she's selfish and she wants all that she can get.

But Jaemin only needs to nudge her backwards, sliding her hands upwards, from Renjun's thighs to the waistband of her shorts, fingers curling around the elastic, and Renjun melts against the sheets, lifting her hips up to help take them off.

It's easy to go from there. It's a routine Renjun is very familiar with. Being left bare upon the sheets, with Jaemin hovering over her, still dressed, makes her feel vulnerable in a way, but Renjun likes it — she likes the power she has to hold Jaemin's attention just like that, to have the power to not need to do anything but stay there, still, and yet receive what she so much aches for.

Jaemin's first touch is almost hesitant, but it all changes when Renjun parts her legs more and Jaemin lies down on her stomach, holding Renjun by the back of her thighs and pulling her more in her direction.

Jaemin's mouth is sinful. There's nothing else that Renjun could say about it.

Jaemin knows how to reduce her to a broken mess of moans and pleading in just a few minutes, using her tongue and fingers to make her unable to say anything else but Jaemin's name, body trembling so much that it needed to be held down, which left the imprints of Jaemin's fingers upon her skin.

And Renjun can do nothing else but stay there, one hand clutching the sheets tight and making her knuckles turn white with the force of her grip, while the other holds the back of Jaemin's head, fingers enlaced on the strands as she holds Jaemin's head in place and moves her hips as much as she can, trying to draw out the pleasure she feels running through her body and lighting her insides on fire.

Renjun chokes on a moan of Jaemin's name, feeling her thighs trembling even more when Jaemin starts to lavish and pay attention to her clit, her nails digging and leaving marks on the soft skin of her thighs, but Renjun loves that. She loves all of that. And she can only keep tightening her hold on Jaemin's hair to keep Jaemin's face even closer to her hips.

Like almost everything that she does, Jaemin is unrelenting when she wants something. Renjun is powerless against her, and all she can do is try to keep breathing in deeply as her senses are sent into overdrive, filled only with Jaemin all around her. When she comes, Renjun's thighs clamp tight around Jaemin's head, hands holding Jaemin in place as she cries out a broken cry of what almost seems like her name.

Jaemin licks her clean until Renjun nudges her head away, but Jaemin only slides her mouth a little down, her lips leaving searing kisses upon her skin until she stops close to her thighs and lifts her head up a little, their gazes meeting each other. "Okay?" She asks, voice a little hoarse.

Feeling her mouth too dry, her chest still moving too fast up and down, Renjun nods and barely mutters a _"Yes"_. She knows what's coming next, she knows what will happen — and it's all she's been waiting for.

Jaemin brushes a soft, lingering kiss on the inside of her thigh as her warning sign. Renjun feels a puff of breath against her heated skin — the last warning — and then a piercing pain.

It lasts only a few seconds but it seems to consume her entire being, flaring up from her thigh to her entire body, spreading until she can feel it on the tip of her fingers, making her gasp and squirm in place, a hand flying up to lock her fingers around Jaemin's locks once more.

"Jae—Jaemin—"

Even though Jaemin had said she wasn't hungry, Renjun can't help but think that she was wrong. The way that Jaemin sank her fangs in, the way she cradled her thigh and angled her head, drinking and drinking, couldn't be anything but pure, bone-deep _hunger._

Renjun tries to say that. She wants to tease Jaemin a little, wants to joke and ask if she really wasn't that hungry, then why was she so desperate like that — but any words, anything at all, just vanish from her mind when the venom starts to spread through her body and Renjun can only whimper and moan Jaemin's name. A forever plead upon her tongue.

It burns her from the inside out, twisting her senses into something that only aches more and more for Jaemin's touch to soothe her craving, for her to keep drinking from her, for her venom to keep spreading through her body. The pleasure threatened to drown her and take over of her entire self — and Renjun wanted nothing more than that. She wanted nothing more than to be devoured by Jaemin.

Stars burst in front of her eyes, filling her entire vision, and when Jaemin pulls back, her tongue licking a stripe on the punctures her fangs had left behind, Renjun can't hold back a high-pitched moan from leaving her, her fingers tightening their grip on Jaemin's hair to the point of pain. She holds on tight, bringing Jaemin's head close to her thigh again, a silent beg.

But Jaemin only chuckles a little, the puffs of air of her laughter hitting Renjun's sensitive skin.

"More?" Jaemin asks, a little teasingly, lips curling up as she places soft kisses all over Renjun's inner thigh, tongue nudging the bite she had just created. "I don't think you can handle anymore, love. You're already looking kind of dazed."

 _Kind of dazed._ That could barely describe it, Renjun thinks. Her body felt light and, yet, as if she could barely move her limbs at all. Her mind was just swimming into an ocean of ecstasy, and Renjun knows — she just knows, deep inside of her — that she could never get away from that anymore.

After the first time she had had a taste of it, had felt the sting of Jaemin's bite against her neck, felt her venom thrumming through her veins, Renjun knew she was doomed. There was nothing else that could compare with the thrill that ran through her body and she'd always want to chase that feeling again, always want more.

Renjun makes a little noise, finally releasing a bit of the tight grip she had on Jaemin's hair, hand falling to the side of her body.

And she doesn't need to say anything else, doesn't need to say a thing, because Jaemin always knows what to do next, always knows what she wants.

Renjun watches as Jaemin passes her tongue over her red-stained lips, catching any drop of blood that had spilled out. She swallows everything she can and smiles wide at Renjun, a hint of blood staining her teeth, fangs all out. Renjun can only watch transfixed, feeling her heart beating strong against her ribcage, every heartbeat echoing Jaemin's name and calling for her to get close.

And Jaemin does exactly that. Shuffling forward, Jaemin settles on Renjun's lap and leans in, pressing little kisses to the side of Renjun's sweaty neck, pausing over her thumping heartbeat and nipping slightly at the skin there, just as teasing. Renjun can't hide the hitch of her breath. Not when Jaemin is that close.

Jaemin could always read her easily, especially in those moments — when she had nothing to hide, feeling spent and lazy after an orgasm, just enjoying all the sensations still left in her system. Renjun can't hide anything at all, so it's no surprise that just with a pleading look thrown in Jaemin's direction, Jaemin was smiling softly against her mouth as she kissed her. Fulfilling her wishes.

The hint of blood that coats the inside of Jaemin's mouth does nothing to hide the sweetness that is always there. Renjun chases that. She chases that sweet taste, the tinge of danger and darkness underneath it. Jaemin's fangs graze her tongue and Renjun shudders, not holding back a moan. She arches up, brushing her bare chest against Jaemin's clothed chest and wraps her arms around Jaemin's back, clutching her tight.

Jaemin chuckles against her mouth, breaking apart for a moment. "Love," she says. "You—"

Renjun pulls her close again and bites hard on her lower lip. "Jaemin," she utters. " _Jaemin._ "

"Yes...?" Jaemin tries to ask, tries to keep her façade on, but Renjun desperately pulls her back, sliding her tongue inside her mouth, tugging her close, and running her hand across the expanse of Jaemin's back.

Her fingers brush the back of Jaemin's bra, opening it up and relieving Jaemin out of the burden of it, her hands immediately going up to cup her breasts when the bra hits the bed. Renjun relishes on the soft sigh she feels against her lips and she can't hold the smirk that forms on her lips — to make Jaemin get weak and go back to those little human quirks was one of her favorite things.

But Jaemin also knew all of her weaknesses. And all she needed to do was scrape her fangs once against her lower lip and Renjun was moaning once more, eyes all hooded and staring up fiercely.

This time, Jaemin is the one with the smirk on her face as she straightens herself up. Renjun looks up sadly, dropping her hands back to her side.

Jaemin stands up proudly, her lips still a little red and eyes bright, fangs out. She throws her hair behind one shoulder before lowering herself again, and Renjun makes sure to greet her and appreciate her move by cupping her breasts once more, her thumbs drawing little circles over the scars around them.

"Hi," Renjun barely mumbles, slotting their mouths together once more and shuddering when she feels the sharpness of Jaemin's fangs. "Jaemin—"

Jaemin hums. "Yes?"

Renjun breathes out, feeling light-hearted. She wants more, more, more. She always wants more when it comes to Jaemin. She can't help but feel selfish. "Kiss me," she utters.

Jaemin lets out a little laugh. "But I'm already doing this," she says, pecking her on the lips to make her point go across. Renjun arches up, letting go from one of Jaemin's boobs to hold her hand and bring it to her own chest.

"Kiss me more," she says.

There's only another humming noise as an answer, but Jaemin is quick on making her way from Renjun's mouth to the side of her neck, licking a stripe up and softly biting the skin.

"Do you want me to kiss you here? Is that it?"

Renjun feels a full-body tremor go through her, a spark making its way down her spine. "Yes," she chokes out. "Kiss me more."

Jaemin lips curl up in another smile and she just presses a chaste kiss on her throat before dropping another one in the middle of her chest. "You're so demanding," she says. "It's cute."

Renjun fights off the want to huff and instead only stares at her, her fingers still brushing over the scars.

"Do you want me to bite you again? Is that it?" Jaemin asks, her nose scrunching up slightly. She lifts one hand to brush some of the hair from Renjun's face back, her thumb swiping across Renjun's bottom lip.

With a sigh, Renjun nods her head and parts her lips. "I want you to eat me whole. Just destroy me," she mutters before wrapping her lips around the digit.

Jaemin opens her mouth a little, but no words come out of her for a moment, just staring at Renjun's lips. After a few seconds, she lifts her gaze up, eyes always dark, always promising something deadly to come. "That's so easy to do," she says, with a tone so certain that it leaves no space for doubts to grow. "And that's exactly what you want so much, isn't it?"

Renjun only nods her head, holding Jaemin's gaze, and scrapes her own teeth against Jaemin's finger before pulling it out to say, "That's all I ever want. And I know you'll give it to me."

Though Jaemin makes a humming noise, her hands settling on Renjun's waist and sliding up, barely giving any attention to the woman's breasts, she ends up nodding her head. "To destroy you?" She repeats the question, cocking her head a bit to the side. "Is that what you really want?" The barely contained smile on her face tells Renjun everything she needs to know — Jaemin always liked playing games, playing with her food before eating it, and this time it wasn't different.

"Yes," Renjun replies, still looking straight back at her. "Isn't that what you also wanted?"

The smirk fully appears on Jaemin's face this time and she chuckles softly, lowering her head to brush another kiss on the middle of Renjun's chest, barely grazing her lips on the base of her neck. Just as a reminder.

"And how do you want me to do this?"

There's no hesitation in Renjun. She sees the glint in Jaemin's eyes and she can feel her own heart pounding against her chest. "Bite me again," she says. "Bite me one more time."

Jaemin brushes her lips over Renjun's throat. "Here?"

"Everywhere. I want to feel you everywhere."

"Well..." Jaemin starts to say. "That seems like a tough job. I guess it'll take a while."

Renjun licks over her own lips, swallowing hard. Jaemin's fangs graze over her neck, making her body break out in goosebumps. "I'm counting on it—on you taking a long time."

She can barely feel another smile forming against her neck before Jaemin sinks in again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) !!! hit me up if you're a hot vampire girl!!!!! <33


End file.
